


恳求上帝让我不要离开你

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210





	恳求上帝让我不要离开你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entreat me not to leave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978130) by [dezemberzarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin). 



正文：

马里奥认为，机场一般不是人们喜欢花时间停留的地方。但讽刺的是，因为你在机场唯一能做的事情就是等待，然后兑换登机牌从一个地方飞到另一个地方，那是不是应该多准备一些娱乐设施和座椅呢？

甚至就连多特蒙德机场的贵宾室里，都只有一些扶手椅，这玩意让他和马可连躺下都不可能，要知道过去48小时里他们只有2个小时用来睡觉，而眼下的一切看起来都太糟糕了。

马里奥调整姿势试着在椅子上歪倒好靠在马里奥肩膀的曲线中，虽然几小时前，在离开柏林之前他们都洗过澡，不过马可的毛孔中还是不停散发出酒精和防晒霜的味道，说实话这挺让人反感的，可话又说回来，人这一生中又有多少次机会去拿世界杯呢？

好吧，对他而言是两次。

但这是马可的第一次，也是他们俩第一次共同的胜利，在莫斯科的夜晚享受成为世界冠军的光荣。想起过去的两天，从莫斯科的球场到勃兰登堡，他们一直在庆祝，不停的庆祝，没人想去停下来喘息一会儿，甚至就连飞在空中的时候都在疯狂庆祝，马里奥靠在肩膀上微笑，他们俩几乎没有机会溜开享受独属于自己的庆祝，直到今天早晨，马可才有机会撕下他挂着五颗星的球衣把他按在酒店大床上翻云覆雨。

“你在做什么？”马可声音嘶哑，就像马里奥自己的一样，过去两天实在是太多酒精了，还有托马斯那些蠢透了的歌曲，更何况他们根本就没怎么睡过觉。

马里奥轻轻拉扯着马可的衣服低声呻吟，“我正试着去睡一会儿。”

“省省吧，甜心，”马可轻推着想把马里奥从肩膀上推开，低声嘀咕，“如果被人看到呢？”

“这里根本没有人！”马里奥没好气的指出，“即使有，我也没去吸你而且不是随便谁都认识我们！”

“这是多特蒙德，”马可回答，好像就真是个答案似地，不过他总归没再想推开马里奥，也许是他意识到，的确没什么人会看到他们，从一个小时前候机室就没再进过人，而他们还将不得不再等三个小时等待晚点的飞机。

“飞机蠢死了。”马里奥抱怨着，马可心不在焉的嘘嘘安慰着他，如同在过去一个小时内每次马里奥说出同样的话时他做的一样。

马里奥皱眉，终于不想再接受马可的安抚，“这简直荒谬，这到底谁定的旅行计划？下次让我看到他绝对要把他的衣服撕了！”

“想点开心的，甜心”马可的声音听起来迷糊的就像生病了一样，马里奥立刻就在他肩膀上留下一个吻，他知道马可的宿醉反应通常比现在更糟糕，可能他现在正头痛欲裂，或许他们就应该继续不停的喝酒但谁让他们俩都太想来上一发呢，除非他们老的动不了，否则这真的很难。

“你想再看看照片吗？”马可拉了拉马里奥，希望用目的地那些漂亮的风景让马里奥的心情好一些。

马可拿出手机，马里奥忽略那些烦人的扶手把自己卷曲起来从背后环抱住马可的肩膀，洛卡娜岛，斐濟，一整个属于他们两个人的岛屿，或者最多加上十个人为他们服务，就这么逃离整个世界，“真不敢相信你这么做了。”

马可哼笑，“又有多久才能拿一次世界杯呢？”

“但如果我们输了，你怎么办？”马里奥窃笑起来，马可头一次转过头看向他的男朋友，睡眠不足的眼睛里充满了温情。

“不可能，我们有我们的黄金男孩。”

“你太傻了，”马里奥呢喃，而马可只是看着他微笑，嘴唇弯曲出一个马里奥最爱的弧线。

“什么啊，我才没错，好吧，如果我们真的输了，那咱们可以花两个星期在私人岛屿上互相舔拭伤口，这也不算太糟糕哈。”

“我说啊..”马里奥嘟哝着，手指滑动滚动手机上的图片，洁白的沙滩，棕榈树，清澈碧绿的海水，还有赞透了的别墅，一切都太华丽了，让马里奥迫不及待的想要早点，更早一点的和马可一起什么都不穿的跳进海水中，“这看起来太像蜜月了。”

马里奥根本没意识到自己说了什么，直到有一分钟过去，马可都没有取笑他或者任何的类似的什么。

马可盯着他的脸沉思，那里面的意图实在太清晰了，马里奥放开手，“什么？”

马可舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，问道，“如果它是呢？”

“哈？”马里奥戒备着，要知道他非常困倦，所以就算他说了傻话也是可以被原谅的吧？

马可这下连整个身体都转过来了，眼睛写满了认真，“如果这就是我们的蜜月旅行呢？”

马里奥不可抑止的感觉口干舌燥，他莫名的有些想笑，“你在向我求婚？”

“我是的。”马可没让自己的眼神离开马里奥哪怕一秒钟，问道，“你准备同意吗？”

就算四年前他已经拿过一次冠军，这也并不减少他再次拿到冠军的兴奋，所有那么欢呼的人群，他周围疯狂庆祝的队友，他身边的马可。但这些都没法和此时此刻的快乐相提并论，马里奥轻轻点头，然后就看到马可张大眼睛，活似对方真的认为他会给出其他答案似地。

这太疯狂太愚蠢了，也许有一天他会后悔，但这些都不能阻止马里奥拽住马可的衬衫然后把他拉近一个吻。

偷偷环顾四周，仍然空旷的候机室，他们一起咧嘴笑起来。

“保证不要搞一个盛大的婚礼。”马里奥张开口，听到自己傻乎乎的气喘吁吁的声音，但他不在乎，“因为如果你让我站在50个人面前说一些无论健康还是疾病的话我一定会忍不住笑出来，这太让人难堪了。”

马可喷着鼻息，扯了下马里奥的脸，再次环顾周围然后说道，“好，就只有我们俩，但你得让我通知我妈妈。” 

“求你了..”马里奥虚张声势的转移话题，“你妈妈可爱我了。”

“在你和她的宝贝儿子私奔前，她的确爱你。”马可快乐的笑起来，“笨蛋。”

马里奥给了马可又一个吻，然后不好意思的反驳道，“闭嘴吧，我们不是私奔，我们还没结婚。”

马可看了他很长一段时间，而每次当马可这样，马里奥知道，他的男朋友都在冒什么绝对疯狂的主意，但在他张口之前，马可的话就在耳边响起，“在飞机起飞前我们还有三哥小时。”

马里奥异常惊讶，要知道就算以马可的行事标准，这时间也太过紧促了，“你觉得我们能在三个小时之内开车进城结婚，然后再回来？”

“很高兴你唯一担心的就是时间问题。”马可干巴巴的说道，然后从马里奥手里拿回手机，“我搜索一下最近的登记地点，或者你想要一个教堂婚礼？”

“闭嘴吧！”马里奥咯咯笑起来，举起手拽自己的头发好确定他是不是还在做梦，“我们真的要这么做？我们真能按时回来么，还有已经安检过了那他们会不会...”看到马可脸上的表情，马里奥的声音渐渐沉下去，“怎么？”

马可慢慢抬起头，脸上的神情是马里奥很少看到的，那几乎只会出现在比赛里，“能想象吗，多特蒙德最近的一个登记处就在机场里，甜心。”

***************

登记处的职员肯定见过比他们更糟糕的伴侣，至少马里奥希望如此。当然，他们就这么穿着T恤和短裤，马可还带着帽子，而马里奥最近一次刮胡子还是在一个星期以前，但他们就决定这么来登记好吗，她或许的确见过更糟的，至少她表现的超级专业，认真的让他们坐好准备开始处理相关手续。

太多需要填写的表格了，简直能逼人发疯，马里奥看着马可拿起文件快速阅读，然后填写再递给他，他再进行同样的步骤，这行为持续了有半个小时，同时还必须不停的打开手机找出那些出生证明或者邮件地址或者其他的什么乱七八糟的文件。

把带着他们签名的文件递给服务人员时马里奥异常紧张，即使他知道这很可笑，她可能在马可一走进登记处的时候就认出他们都是谁了，而这不是什么人都能随便进来的地方，没有私人记录，没有其他服务人员，没有目击者甚至对方都没拿出过手机拍照，所以应该不会有任何毁掉他们生活的事情发生。

在接过文件时，她露出一个温暖的笑容，好像她根本不知道在自己的办公室里有两个名人要来登记结婚，“我们会马上核实并处理文件，在等待的时候你们希望举行个仪式吗？”

马里奥匆匆瞥向马可，他的男朋友和他一样感到震惊，“仪式？我们以为来登记就是仪式了。”

“哦。”她仍然微笑着，“这是法律程序，而大多数夫妻都会在登记后进行一个小小的仪式，我们有个不错的专业牧师，同时我们还有在机场里最漂亮的房间。”

当感觉马可轻触他的手臂时，马里奥迟疑的说，“但我们甚至连戒指都没有。”

“我记得楼下有一个珠宝店。”

马里奥看向马可，胸口无法言语的开始变得暖洋洋的，“所以你希望举办仪式？”

马可笑起来，绿色的眼睛周围带和明显的笑纹，“我们已经在这里了，就告诉我你想不想要？把你的戒指给我，他们肯定需要你的尺寸。”

马里奥把戒指从手指上脱下来，放入多年前送给他的同一个人的手上，无可奈何的笑道，“不要黄金。”

“当然。”马可翻了个白眼，抬起马里奥的手然后轻吻他的手指的关节，“我马上回来。”

马里奥的视线直到马可彻底离开才转回到服务人员的身上，她仍然微笑着，用一种异常温和的眼神看着他，“恭喜你。”

“谢谢。”马里奥还是有些觉得超现实，就算是她把他带到隔壁那个应该是举行仪式的房间里时都没有回过神，房间看起来有些简单，但却有一扇超大的窗户可以看到整个机场。

“我去通知牧师，他很快就能过来。”在关上门之前她提醒，“有任何需要，都可以叫我。”

马里奥走到玻璃窗前，看着飞机飞起冲向夜空，视线所及的尽头是太阳在地平线映照出的金红相间的色彩，那景色惊人的美丽，他专注的看着，甚至都没注意到有人走进房间，直到对方礼貌的清了清喉咙。

那是一个头发花白的老人，穿着西装，上面还套着披肩，镶边镜框下的眼睛看起来让人很有亲切感，“我是孟德尔牧师，”他伸出他的手，“很高兴见到你格策先生，世界杯上你进了不少球。”

机场充斥着如此众多的雷达，让马里奥只能干巴巴的握住对方的手，“谢谢你，牧师，我很幸运。”

“那可不是幸运，”孟德尔牧师笑道，眼神明亮，“现在，你有任何仪式要求吗？”

“额，也许没有？”马里奥迟疑着说，希望自己的声音听起来不要显得太过轻率，“只要时间不太长就好。”

“我会控制好，”牧师保证道，“我想到了一个漂亮的誓言，但如果你们不是教徒——”

“我是的，”马里奥感觉有些尴尬，他当然相信上帝，但当他变成一个同志后，已经太久没有去过教堂了，“只要您觉得合适的话。”

“那是个充满诗意的誓词，”牧师轻声说，“如果你想看的话我现在就拿给你。”

马里奥弯腰看向手册，阅读上面的词句，“哦，”他艰难的吞咽着，脑海里想象当他面对马可念出上面的诗句，“是的，这将是...是的。”

恰好在这时，门开了，马可走进房间，脸色通红，就像一路跑过来一样，“买到了，我们之后可能还得回去刻字，但——”看到牧师时马可马上闭上嘴巴，即使服务人员提醒过，但他仍然无法保持镇静，牧师理解的从容打了一个招呼，就像是对马里奥做的一样。

“你们需要单独待一会儿吗？或者我们马上开始？”马可给了马里奥一个询问的眼神，然后转回头看向老人，“我们准备好了。”

“等下你们站在这里。”牧师说着，同时指导着他们移动到背对着窗户的中央。

当马里奥看向马可时，他开始心跳加速，以一种他从未体验过的凶猛，牧师的声音响起，好像飘渺的背景音乐，马里奥所有的思绪都停留在他最好的朋友身上，马可看起来很疲惫，但他的眼睛那么明亮，鼻子和颧骨上带着轻微的晒伤，因为昨天他们花了太多时间在太阳下陪伴球迷，他的脸颊和下巴上覆盖着夕阳的金色光芒。马里奥发现自己是那么爱这个人，爱的让他几乎感到疼痛。当他们交换戒指时，马里奥惊讶自己比自己认为的更加庄重，等到戒指被套进手指，马可急迫的在他手掌上落下一个吻，然后紧紧的握住他。

“现在，跟着我复述，”牧师平静的宣布，马可收紧了手掌，那对马里奥来说有些疼痛了，看来无论是否签署了婚书，他们都同样紧张。

马可的手握的是那么紧，可能甚至已经让指节泛白，而周遭庄严肃穆的气氛让马里奥突然感觉眼睛刺痛。

当牧师宣布他们成为合法伴侣，马里奥毫不犹豫的抬起头把他们带入到亲吻之中，曾经他心口缺失的东西，此刻他全部补全了。

***********

“等，等等，等一下，”马里奥呻吟着把一只手放在马可的胸部然后把他推开，嘴唇又红又肿，“你这是在干什么？！”

“我正试着去和你SEX？”马可干巴巴的回答，手向下滑过马里奥的屁股。

“在这里？！”马里奥环顾四周，在候机室的厕所？！

“我锁门了。”马可有些困惑。

马里奥翻了个白眼，“我知道你锁门了，但这不是我的重点，重点是，你可以等几个小时，等我们在海里游上一会儿然后爬上别墅那张豪华的特大号睡床上时再...而不是在机场的厕所，甚至之后我们还得进行六个小时的飞行，这可是我们婚后的头一次亲热，你选吧。”

马可歪着头看着马里奥，“当然是厕所。”

“感谢上帝...”马里奥低吟着去解马可的皮带，“这可真是个离婚的好借口，仅供参考。”

马可把马里奥托到洗手台上，站在他的双腿间亲吻对方，直到马里奥把双臂环过他的脖子，“测试我？”

“也许，”马里奥喘息着，把手指埋进马可浓密的头发里，然后再次推了推他，“婚姻让人改变。”

“我永远都想要你，”马可把嘴唇贴上马里奥脖子的皮肤低声呢喃，这让马里奥的整个后背都颤抖起来，“你明白的，我的Sunny。”

“是啊”马里奥轻声说，回忆着当他们交换誓言时马可凝视他时的表情，“我想我明白。”

***********

在结束之后他们尽可能的整理好自己，马里奥拉扯着头发想让自己看起来更整洁一些，可马可不停的捣乱让一切都变得困难起来，所以他干脆把帽子带起来，当马可走到门口的时候，马里奥突然抓住马可的手肘把他的电话掏出来，“等等，我们还有一件事需要做。”

他快速对着他们自拍了一张，照片上马可正环抱着把自己的下巴靠在他的肩膀上，马里奥把照片发送给他们的家人，安，马塞尔，罗宾，还有安德烈，“想要尽地主之谊吗？”

马可拿回电话开始输入信息。

刚刚结婚，准备开始蜜月之旅，两周后见。

马里奥一接过手机就立刻关掉，愉悦的想着，“他们一定会气的抓狂。”

“这就是岛屿的好处了，甜心，”马可窃笑起来，“非常糟糕的信号。”

马里奥摇着头抓住马可脖子上的狗牌，好把他们拉进一个长长的似乎能持续到永远的吻中，“我就知道我嫁给你是有原因的。” 

END


End file.
